Lost, Now Found
by XxboredxX
Summary: Chunnin exams are coming up and, what's this? A team from the Village hidden in Darkness has a powerful team. Most importantly, who is this girl? What happened in her past? Why does she have the CURSED SEAL?
1. Chapter 1

**Lost, Now Found**

This is a new story I will be writing. The story will start near the Chunnin Exams.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Sadly..

Claimer: I DO own the village in darkness (I think no one used it. No clue.) and I own the team.

Chapter 1

"One more week 'till the Chunnin Exams! Isn't that great, Aoi-chan?" asked a maroon-haired boy with hazel-brown eyes.

I opened one eye revealing a sky blue pupil. "I guess. Fuji."

"Great enthusiasm Aoi-sama." A blue-haired boy said sarcastically.

"Don't ruin it Horoko."

I opened my other eye revealing a lime-green pupil. My blonde, spiky hair in a ponytail blew north towards my sensei, Yumi. Yumi had pitch black hair and glowing red eyes. (almost like Kurenai.)

"Knock it off. Here are the forms. We will be leaving tomorrow at dawn for Konoha. Good luck!"

With that said, she disappeared in a blink of an eye. "I'm leaving too. Jan ne."

"Sore dewa!" Fuji waved.

"Ma ne."

I turned around and headed to my apartment. I started pondering what might the exams be like. 'Would there be people of high skill like me?'

I arrived a small building on the far side of town and walked in. I walked up the stairs to the second floor and entered the closest door on my left. The apartment had a bedroom and a living room. The kitchen was connected to the living room. I headed to my room to be stopped by a horrible memory.

_Flashback_

"Aisheteru okaa-san…!" a little girl screamed.

"Aisheteru…my aoi tori.." said a woman laying in a pool of blood.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?"

"You lied. That's what you did. You lied to your _whole_ family." A man with long hair hissed.

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Yes, you did. You lied just so you could save yourself and not your _whole_ clan."

There was a silence until…

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_End of Flashback_

I lifted my hand to the back of my neck. I shivered at the touch of the seal. 'I never lie…'

"Early as usual aren't we. Aoi?" my sensei asked.

"I'm used to it. There really is no point in sleeping. You could get attacked at any time." I told Yumi-sensei remembering the horrible sight.

"Heh knew you'd say that."

I turned away from her and saw the guys coming. They were brothers after all. Just, not close. I mean, scratch that, they weren't close _at all._ The only things in common between them are that they share the same last name, parents, and they both like me. You probably don't believe me on that last part but it's true. Like I said, I never lie. I looked over to Fuji and saw that he had a scowl on his face. Wonder what Horoko did _this_ time. Once Fuji spotted me, his face turned from a scowl to a grin, waving anxiously at me. I weakly waved back, hoping it would cheer him up. "Hey!" Fuji's grin grew.

"Ohayo gozaimase!"

"Ohayo." Horoko greeted plainly.

"And _I_ had enthusiasm?" I joked.

"Stuff it." He threatened.

"C'mon team! Let's get a move on!" Yumi said trying to stop the fight.

I inhaled and exhaled then turned my back to Horoko. "Yumi-sensei is right. Let's go."

"Glad you see it my way for once! Wish you could always do that." Yumi whispered the last part to herself.

"I have sensitive ears, sensei. Thought you'd learn that by now."

"Must've slipped my mind."

A day passed and we were in a good distance of the village. "Ok, we're almost there. When we do, I have to go back. From then on, you're on your own."

"Why?"

"It's part of the rules. I might see you again later on."

My team nodded and we continued to walk until we reached the gates. "Please show us your pass or certificate."

We held up our passes and entered. "Well, this is your destination! Good luck! Sore dewa."

She poofed away and the first thing said was, "She'll be back."

"C'mon, let's walk around the village."

"'k." they answered.

We ventured around the town until we came upon a few people. "What did you say!?" asked a pink-haired kunoichi with venom dropping from every word.

"I-I-I--.. AH!!" suddenly, the little boy with brown hair and green goggles started running for his life away from the girl.

"Sakura-chan! Stop! Don't hurt Konohamaru!" yelled a scared blonde-haired boy with a headband at his forehead.

Just then, the Konohamaru-kid bumped into a boy with something wrapped up on his back. He turned around with an annoyed face. He had purple marks on his face. "I hate little kids like you."

He grabbed Konohamaru by the collar. "Kankuro, stop it! Not before the Chunnin exams!"

He ignored the girl's comment and pulled back his hand. I was ready to charge at him until a pebble was thrown at his hand making him drop the boy. Konohamaru ran to the blonde's side. "Who threw that?"

"I did."

Everyone's head turned to the tree on our right and there stood a raven-haired boy with onyx eyes. He was throwing a pebble up and down in his hand. "SASUKE-KUN, YOU CAME!" admired the pink kunoichi.

Then, the little girl and the other boy followed her suite and went drooley eye for him. I rolled my eyes at the scene. I started to walk past them when Kankuro pulled his hand over to the mummy-looking thing on his back. "Not _now_ Kankuro."

By the sound of her voice I knew he wasn't suppose to use it at that point so I tapped him on the shoulder. "What?"

I flicked him on the forehead and he flew backwards toward the tree Sasuke was in. "Listen to your sis for once."

"Why you-"

"Kankuro, stop, you're a disgrace to the Sand Village already." A boy with red hair and teal-colored eyes ordered. He was upside down on a tree branch.

The others were just staring wide-eyed at me, even Sasuke. I ignored them and started to walk off. "Hey, you, the one with blonde hair."

"Who, me?" asked the girl standing next to me.

"No."

"What do you want."

"What's your name?"

"You'll find out in the Chunnin exams."

"What? What are the Chunnin exams?" asked the blonde boy.

"I will leave it up to you guys to explain. Ma ne." I turned my back to them and waved.

'What a mysterious girl..' Sasuke and Gaara thought.

**What do you think? Like it? I hope you do. If there are anything I could do to make this story better, tell. I wanna know. JUST NO FLAMES. I'm sensitive about flames.**

** Emi ♥**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost, Now Found**

Gaara: Say it!

Emi: No!

Gaara: Don't make me use Shukaku!

Emi: Eep! hides behind Akamaru AKAMARU! HELP ME!

Sakura: Sorry for the inconvenience.

Hinata: Emi does not own us.

Emi: BUT I HAVE TO OWN SOMETHING!

Aoi: She owns me and my team.

Emi: YAY!

Aoi: glare

Chapter 2

I arrived at the apartment me and my team were suppose to stay in. "You guys choose your beds yet?"

"NO! I WANTED THIS ROOM!"

"NO! I ALREADY CALLED IT!"

"NO! I DID!"

"I DID!"

"I DID!"

"I DID!"

"I DID!"

The only thing I could think of to escape the horrid yelling was to go outside and train. I walked out of the room unnoticed. As I walked, I knew someone was following me. I decided to play with whoever it was and make them think I can't sense a fly. I walked into the forest and into a clearing. I started to focus my chakra into my feet and then I disappeared. I appeared behind the stalker and scared him. "What do you want?"

He turned around to face me. It was just Sasuke. "You know, you're _really_ bad at hiding your chakra level."

"Why don't you just answer my question about your name?"

"Aoi Kinz."

"What?"

"My name, it's Aoi Kinz. Why do you want to know my name, Uchiha?"

"Because curiosity killed the cat."

"Bad reason. Spar with me. If you win, you can ask whatever you want. If I win, you have to tell me the reason you desperately needed to know my name."

"What?"

"Spar with me."

"You might as well give up now, I'm the best here."

"You're the best _here_. Not the best all around. You don't even know how I fight."

"Don't need to,"

"Suit yourself."

He went into fighting position and I just stood there. "Aren't you going to go into fighting stance?"

"This is my fighting stance, for now."

"Suit yourself."

He started to charge at me until I disappeared in a gust of wind. 'What the hell? Winds don't do that.'

I reappeared behind him unnoticed. I thrusted my two fingers into the back of his neck which made him squeak in pain. "ever underestimate your opponent. "

"Now you're going to give me lessons?"

"You didn't win yet, don't start asking questions."

"I will win."

"Don't get over-confident of yourself just yet."

Just then, I allowed myself to sink into the ground to confuse Sasuke. I reappeared on a branch and lowered my chakra to hide myself even more. I stifled my laugh at how dumb Sasuke looked looking for me. I decided to end this little spar and came from underneath the ground and pulled him down. When I cam back up from the ground I heard him mumble, "This is exactly what Kakashi did on our survival training."

"I win, tell me why you jus _had_ to know my name."

"I wanted to know what clan you are from. Sadly, I know nothing about the Kinz Clan."

"I'll be happy to explain if you would like."

"No, that's alright. I'll figure it out on my own."

"Need help?"

"No, this happened to me before. I know how to get out of this situation."

"Well, my technique was different from your sensei's. You're actually _glued_ to the rock around you."

"I'll show you, I can get out!"

"Suit yourself."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Sasuke asks frustrated from trying to get out from under the surface.

"You said it yourself once!"

"So?"

I decided to help him instead of listening to his annoyed voice from struggling. I placed my hand on the ground and raised it, Sasuke following it. "Whoa! How'd you do that?"

"For one thing, the Kinz can control the elements."

I disappeared in a gust of wind again and teleported back to my temporary apartment. Once I entered, I noticed it was quiet. 'Guess they know whose bed was whose.'

I saw that two doors were closed so I went into the open one. It was a plain room with a bed, work table, and a closet. I walked back out and glanced around. There was bathroom on my right and on my left, the hall led to the living room. I walked in the living room. There was a TV, couch, and an armchair. I went in the kitchen and saw that it was like my old kitchen. I decided to climb on the roof to relax. I went in my room, changed into capris, a white tee underneath a hoodie and climbed out my window. I flipped up on the roof and looked up at the moon. I noticed someone else on the roof. His chakra was strong and it felt like his was double the normal chakra he once had. I decided to ignore him and continue to relax under the cool air of night.

After a while, I got tired so I was going to climb down the roof and into my room when I felt something wrap around my ankle. I looked down and saw sand. "Why don't you fear me like everybody else?"

"I'm not like everybody else."

"You should be. I could kill you right now if I wanted to."

"Well, I could commit suicide for all I care! Just leave me alone!"

'Just when I was relaxed, he just _had_ to ruin it.'

"Leave while you can."

"What do you think I was doing!?" I snapped back at him. "Now I don't feel so tired so you're just going to have to deal with me for the rest of the night!"

He sighed in defeat. "I warned you."

"Are you saying you want a fight?"

"No."

"Good 'cuz I'm tired."

I layed on my back, closed my eyes, and fell asleep. I didn't notice the layer of sand ontop of me as a blanket.

'What am I doing? Why am I doing this for her?'

Tomorrow was going to be a big day and everyone knew it. Tomorrow was when the Chunnin Exams were going to start.

**I hope you liked this chapter because I have NEVER written _THREE_ stories in one night. I'm getting tired too. Well, I'm going to a party soon, Sore dewa! Happy Holidays!**

**Emi ♥**

**Japanese Dictionary**

**Sore dewa (informal) goodbye**

**Sayonara (long term) goodbye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost, Now Found **

**Hi people! I'm _VERY_ happy you guys like my story so far. As for the pairings, I'll think about it. This is what I'm planning now. HorokoxGaaraxOCxSasukexFuji and maybe we could add Neji in there. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

'**blah.' Aoi**

**/blah./ Horoko**

**\blah.\ Fuji**

**Chapter 3**

"Aoi-chan! Why do we have to walk _ALL _the floors _ALL_ the way to room 301?" Fuji whined.

"It's good training. It was either _walk_ to the third floor or_ run_ to the third floor."

"I would rather run."

"When I say run, I mean non-stop running to the third floor."

"Walking is so cool!"

As we walked, we heard people complaining down the hall. I saw a crowd of people with two others blocking room '301'. I was about to pass when one of the guys stepped infront of me. "Where are you going?"

"To room 301."

"This _is _room 301."

"I have common sense. This is only the second floor which means that room you are 'guarding' is room _2_01. Also, you examiners have really bad genjustus skills."

"Why I aught to-"

"You can't take me out of the exams. I would have to have cheated, not made you angry."

The examiner was about to kick me when I lifted my hand. "Some Chunnin you are, hurting an _innocent_ _genin._" I said in the sweetest tone.

"Horoko, Fuji, come on. We're going."

"Coming!" they ran to my side and we walked off towards the third floor.

We arrived at the third floor and Fuji collapsed on the floor, exhausted. Horoko just leaned against the wall trying to hold his balance while panting. I just stood without even the lightest pant. How can I pant when I ran away from people when I was younger?

_Flashback_

"Hey! You! Come back here with that bread! You didn't pay for it yet!"

I kept running for what seemed like forever until I reached my hiding spot, the forest. The forest was at least a good 100 miles away fro town. I always did this until Yumi took me in.

_End Flashback_

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. I started hearing people introducing thereselves.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Shino Aburame."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Chouji Akimichi."

"Shikamaru Nara."

I watched each person announce their names until it lead to my team. "Fuji Kitzu."

"Horoko Kitzu."

All eyes fell on me and they were all silent. That is, until Naruto broke it. "Hey! You're that girl that flicked that guy and he flew backwards into a tree! I can do that too!" he lied that last part.

"Naruto you baka! You can't even punch someone backwards into a tree!"

"Sakura's right you dobe. You can't even punch me, and I thought you were going to be the next Hokage."

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!"

"You'll never be able to match up with Aoi."

"Sasuke-kun, how did you know her name when she didn't tell us yet?"

"He asked me, personally."

I felt the daggers seep through my head. I opened my eyes and saw Ino and Sakura glaring at me intentionally. 'Uchiha has some lovers.' I thought.

Just then, I spotted the nervous kind of look on Naruto's face. Just when I thought he was going to burst through the door, the complete opposite happened. It was ironic, I mean, by the way he was about to crouch down and cry, He instead yelled, "I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I WILL BEAT ALL OF YOU IN A SPLIT SECOND!" (A/N: not exact phrase but oh well.)

I looked towards all the other people and saw them glaring right back at him as he showed triumph. He sure was confident about passing and becoming Hokage. "Ok you maggots! I'm Ibiki Morino. (A/N: forgot what he really said in the episode.) You will be drawing a number from a box and then look for the seat with that number. Got it?"

We drew our numbers and went to our seats. I drew number 77. I looked around the room and spotted my teammates. He told us the rules and right away I knew what the point of the first exam was. 'You guys ready?'

/Yeah. /

\Never been more ready in my life.\

'Ok first question…' I told them the answers for all the questions.

\I'm glad you're on our team! You got everything! The smarts, the strength and the looks!\

'What?'

\I mean-\

/Baka. If I wasn't here, our team would be un-balanced. Aoi-sama doesn't need someone else to make balance. You do. /

\So do you! \

/Shut up! Both of you! I've had enough of arguing! You both need each other! Maybe that's why you guys are teammates, no, _brothers._'

/She has a point. /

\Yeah…\

Just then, Ibiki announced the time for the tenth question. I looked around the room and saw that there were at least half the people from before left. "I will be announcing the tenth question now. But before I do, does anyone want be a coward and quit now while you can?"

Some people raised their hands and apologize to their teammates. I looked around the room and saw that Naruto was about to crack. Then, he slammed his hand on his desk and stood up. "I, UZUMAKI NARUTO WILL_ NOT_ QUIT!"

I saw relief wash over Sasuke and Sakura's faces. I chuckled to myself at how confident Naruto was still after all the pressure Ibiki tried to put on us. "Well then, you all pass."

Confusion swept through the room. "What!?" There were questions asked and never answered because a woman crashed through the window with a flag with her name on it. The flag hid Ibiki. The flag read: Anko. (A/N: Did they mention her last name? If they did could you please tell me?)

I heard her whisper that there were still too many students attending the second exam. "I am Anko! Your second examiner for the Chunnin Exams! Follow me to the forest area. There, you will begin the second part of the exams."

All the kids filed out of the room as I waited for my team. "I really _do _love your powers! They come in handy, _all_ the time."

"Thanks?"

Horoko opened his mouth to say something but I covered his mouth. "Don't, even, think about it."

I took my hand away and he sighed.

**Well, there you go! Chapter 3! If there are some things you think I could know, TELL ME! I forgot a lot of the important details…**

**Emi ♥**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost, Now Found**

**Emi: Idon'townNaurto**

**Gaara: glare I can't hear you!**

**Emi: sigh I-don't-own-Naruto**

**Gaara: that wasn't so hard, now was it?**

**Emi: can I have a cookie now?**

**Gaara: munching on cookie you say something?**

**Emi: Oh I give up…**

**Chapter 4**

'At least he didn't say that dumb joke of his again.' I thought when I removed my hand.

We left the room and went to the forest area. When we arrived, there was a crowd of people. Then, Naruto was being chased by a 'rock'. He stopped and turned around caught whoever was in the rock. It was replaced in a cloud of smoke by three kids. I didn't pay attention to there special effects. Their names were Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. Suddenly, the little group came up to me and started asking me for an interview. 'Why me?' I asked in my head.

"Can't you guys just ask some other person?"

"But you're the one that saved us! You should be able to tell us about everyone!"

"Ok?"

They asked me about almost everyone taking the second part of the exam and I answered them. They were ready to go and I was ready to sleep. That interview could've taken forever! "Ok, now that the interview is over, I'll tell you the rules of the second exam." Anko announced.

She explained that the forest we were going to was called the Forest of Death. 'She's trying to freak us out.' I snickered.

/What's so funny/

\Yeah. \

'She's trying to scare us like Ibiki tried to do.'

/I get it. \ they both thought.

"You will be given one scroll. During the second exam, you are to retrieve the other scroll. The two scrolls are the heaven and earth scroll." (A/N: I'm gonna skip this part 'cuz it's boring me.)

I stared intentionally at the man that just returned Anko her kunai. 'It's Orochimaru.' Suddenly, my curse seal started to make pain surge through me. I tried to hide it until we got in the forest but failed. I instead fell to my knees and crouched over. "Aoi-sama!" Horoko rushed over to me.

"Is she going to be ok?" Anko worried.

I slowly stood up and glared at the man. "Yeah, I'm gonna be fine."

We stood at the front of our gate as we waited for the signal to go in. "LET THE SECOND EXAM BEGIN!" we heard Anko shout.

Just when the gates opened, my team rushed in, wasting no time on it. After a while, we stopped to rest. "Let's set up camp."

"Right here?"

"No, up in the tree, YES RIGHT HERE! Bakemono." Horoko whispered the last part.

"I'll get the water and food, you guys set up camp and choose a place to sleep."

'Don't want to hear them argue again.' I thought as I walked off.

I looked around looking for a river to get water and fish. I finally found one and took out a wooden cylinder. I scooped up the water and then I got a thick stick to be used as a cork and sealed the water. I placed my hand on the ground and slid my hand from left to right. As I did so, a long, straight stick was formed. I stood up and took off my shoes. I concentrated the water into my feet and then set my foot on the water. I grabbed the stick and started searching for fish to catch.

I returned to the camp with three fish on the stick. When I got back to the camp, I noticed it was a bit too quiet for _my_ team. I dropped the fish to the ground and took one step forward. Just then, a tree truck came running towards me. My instincts kicked in and made me push myself forward landing right into another trap. I kept pushing myself forward until I reached one of the tents. I entered it and saw that it was empty. Like my spar with Sasuke, I sunk into the ground like it was quick sand. I looked around through the forest and saw that Horoko was tied to a tree by chakra string and Fuji and laying unconscious infront him. I rolled my eyes and continued to look around for the enemy. I found them sneaking around the camp, probably looking for me, or the scroll. I had the earth scroll in my pocket. 'Thank god I didn't give it to Fuji, or even Horoko.' I snuck up to my team and untied them. I splashed water on Fuji and made clones of them to make them think they were still there. I snuck up behind one of there teammates and pulled out a kunai to his neck. "Don't move." I mumbled.

"It's you, that, flicking girl!"

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Are you here to ask him out?"

"No, I'm here to retrieve the scroll. I know he has it you're too dumb to keep the scroll and Sakura, she just can't be trusted."

"I resent that!" I heard a girly voice say.

"She's right, Sakura." I heard a deep voice say. "Let him go or your teammates are goners."

"I don't think they're there anymore."

"You're going to sacrifice your own team _just _for the scroll?"

"It's not that-" I was cut off when Fuji just _had_ to jump in.

Horoko came right behind him later. "How did you untie the chakra string, only Sasuke could untie it!"

"Who said only Sasuke could?"

"Aoi-chan can do _a lot_ more than you think!"

"Shut up!"

"I can take the girl! You guys stand back!"

"Stop Naruto, I couldn't even beat her!"

"Hah! Sasuke got beat by a girl! Hey, where's that flicking girl?"

Suddenly, Naruto got grabbed from underneath and you could only see his head sticking out from the ground. "You still want to fight?"

"No sweat, I can get out of here! Kakashi did this to Sasuke once! He got out of it."

"This technique is different from what sensei did. This rock is like glue, you can't get out of it. This is a lot worse than glue though. **Nothing **can break you apart from it, only Aoi can do that."

"Thank for telling them something they didn't have to know, Sasuke. Hand over the scroll."

"Never, not without a fight."

"Suit yourself."

"Quit saying that!"

He charged at me while Sakura started to fight Fuji. Horoko just went to sit by Naruto's head to watch us fight. "Don't try that earth-glue thing on me, it won't work."

"Don't use your sharingan then, it won't work on _me._"

"How did you know I had sharingan? That doesn't matter right now."

He charged at me again and I dodged him by jumping into the air. I landed on the ground like a feather. I closed my eyes and started to concentrate chakra to my hands. As I did this, Sasuke kept charging at me with a kunai or shuriken. I was able to stay in my spot because there was an ice barrier around me. 'I forgot she controls all elements.' Sasuke thought.

Everyone around us stopped their fighting and stared at us in amazement. I released the barrier and charged right at Sasuke. I started to hit Sasuke's pressure points with the air around. (A/N: like the Hyuuga's technique what's it called?) Suddenly, there was an explosion and it separated me from Sasuke's team. The smoke cleared and I looked around for my team. Luckily, Horoko and Fuji were right beside me. I stuck my hands out and splashed water on them because they were unconscious. Fuji sprinted up, looking around, trying to find Sakura, Horoko just stayed laying there. "Calm down Fuji, we got separated by Sakura." I reassured.

"Oh." he said, lowering his hands down to his sides.

(A/N: not in the mood of anymore fighting scenes. Sorry.) I retrieved the heaven scroll easily and the tower too. When we entered, we saw a scroll hanging on the wall. It said that we had to open both scrolls at the same time. We did and it had the symbol, person or human in the center of a circle. Horoko and Fuji dropped the scrolls as smoke started to appear. Suddenly, there was an explosion and the puff of smoke spreaded. The smoke was blown away by wind and Yumi appeared before us. "Yumi-sensei!?" Fuji explained.

**I hope you liked this because it came from the top of my head! I couldn't think of anything for the story until now. THIS STORY TOOK HOURS! Anyways, I hope you like the story!**

**Emi♥**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost, Now Found**

**Hi! I'm back and I hope I make this long… **

**Don't own Naruto sob**

**Chapter 5**

Standing infront of us was my sensei. She hand her fists on her hips as if she was a hero. "Hi guys! Congrats! You pass the second exam! I'm so proud of you guys! How long have you guys been doing this?'

"About a day, why?"

"Someone else just arrived. Looks like you guys aren't alone! Well, good luck!" she poofed away again.

"Why couldn't she stay?"

"Rules?"

"True."

We walked to a door and went through. A blinding light came out when we opened the door. The light died away and we saw three others. I noticed it was the sand nins. I walked past them as my team trailed behind, looking at them suspiciously. We continued to walk and I found another room where there was a couch, TV, and a window. I sat on the window sill and waited for the rest of the people to get here and then start the third round.

The rest of the days passed by so quickly as the room started to get filled. I just stayed in my spot, on the window sill as Fuji would pace around and Horoko would just sit lazily on the couch. Once and a while, my seal would kick in but I was able to ignore it. I noticed that Sasuke's team came in at the last minute. (A/N: I'm gonna skip all the speech stuff. I forgot the matches so deal with whatever I give you. I might not describe everything.)

"First match, Naruto and Hinata!" (A/N: I'm so evil aren't I?)

Hinata and Naruto stood in the ring. Hinata wasn't able to look at Naruto because she was afraid to look. Naruto held the sheepish grin he always had. "Begin!" came the person. (A/n: forgot the person…)

Hinata raised her hand, "I-I-I give –u-up." she said shakily.

Naruto frowned. 'But I wanted to see how Hinata fights!'

The two went back up to the thing (A/N: what's it called again?) "Next up, Shino versus Aoi! Please come up to the platform!"

Shino walked up to the platform as did I. I looked at each other, my eyes to his sunglasses. "Begin!"

We stayed in our positions when he said to begin. I noticed a bug crawl over to me, then another. 'So his technique has something to do with bugs.'

I just stayed in my spot, letting the bugs to crawl freely over to me, making it look like I have no idea what the situation was. "Start fighting already!" I heard an obnoxious voice call out. (A: can you guess who?)

I just ignored the voice and kept an eye on Shino. Suddenly, he raised his hand. Bugs started to come out of his sleeve. 'He probably thinks I'm scared of his bugs.'

I twisted to left foot to the left, then the right. I kept doing that until the bugs reached me. I clapped my hands once and ice was all over the ground and over the bugs, even the ones in the air. Shino was consumed by ice; head remaining. Shino struggled a little then stopped, knowing he couldn't free his self. "Winner Aoi!"

I snapped my fingers and all the ice disappeared. Shino and I walked back to our original spots, right next to each other. "Good match."

"Hn."

"That wasn't much of a battle Aoi! Why didn't you do more then that?" Fuji rushed up to me.

"You know I like to play with ice than the others."

Shino looked at me in the corner of his eyes; confused. "Don't think too hard about, Shino." I told him.

"Hn." was all he responded with, again.

"Next up, Horoko vs. Shikamaru."

Horoko stood up from his leaning position and jumped down to the platform. Shikamaru did the same from the other end of the thing. When they were both down on the platform, they had the same look on, bored. "Begin!"

Shikamaru started to make hand signs while Horoko closed his eyes and started summon chakra to his hands and feet. Then, Shika's shadow started to spread over to Horoko. Horoko jumped and started head for Shikamaru, in the air. Shika's shadow started retreat when Horoko's fist started to collide into his face. (A/N: I'm not exactly good at fighting scenes especially when you have to make up someone's ability so I'm just going to say who won and draws.) Shikamaru layed down on the ground and so did Horoko. The exam proctor looked at the two then announced a draw. Medic nins started coming in to get the two to the hospital. When they were gone, the battles went on. (A: I'll just make a list. I'm picking random people just so you know.)

Temari vs. TenTen- Temari

Sasuke vs. Dosu- Sasuke

Gaara vs. Lee- Gaara

Kankuro vs. Kin- Kankuro

Sakura vs. Ino- draw

Neji vs. Fuji- Neji

Kiba vs. Zaku- draw

(A: did I forget anyone? I'll just stick them in.)

With matches done, we all exited the arena and parted either toward the hospital or for home. I decided to go to the hospital to visit my teammates. 'Who knew both of them would end up there.' I arrived at the hospital and went to Horoko's room first. I knocked then entered. He was laying in bed staring out the window. "Hey lazyass, how're you doing?"

"I've gotten too many injuries."

"I can _see_ that. Get well soon. Need anything just whistle or something."

"Can do."

I waved to him one last time and left the room and headed to Fuji's room. I found the room and did the same thing I did when I went to visit Horoko. Knock then enter. When I did, I saw Fuji resting peacefully in bed. I didn't want to disturb him so I just left him something to let him know I was there. I left a crystal rose on his table and when he touches it, it will melt into water, melting down into a message; the rose won't melt until then. When I left the room, I decided to visit some others like Lee. When I got to his room, I heard struggling on the other side. I knocked and entered. A nurse was trying to hold Lee down. "Miss, could you help, if not, please leave."

"No problem."

I walked over to them and put a hand on the bed. Suddenly, Lee was laying down, not struggling. "There. He won't move unless you want him to."

"Well, I still need to treat him, do you think you could stay and help?"

I nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

She told me some directions and I tended to it right away. "Since when did you study healing?"

"My mom was a medic nin."

"Oh, that must be useful nowadays. What happened to her? She's just not alive today is all."

'How could she hide all that pain?' Lee thought as he was being treated.

The nurse left and Lee was still laying in bed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, why are you so kind all of a sudden? How do you hide all your pain inside?"

"I'm just starting to get used to this place and…"

"You don't have to answer that last part."

"It's okay, I guess I just try to push the massacre all the way to the back of my mind and try to forget about it."

"Massacre?"

"Yeah, my family was massacred."

"Just like Sasuke…" he mumbled. "By whom, may I ask?"

"My selfish, greedy, ignorant, smartass-"

"I think I get the point, who killed your clan?"

"My nii-san."

"Your brother?"

I looked down in hatred. "Yeah. Well, enough of that. Get well soon. Call if you need me."

I disappeared in a gust of wind before he could say anything. I reappeared in Sasuke's room. "You're here to say 'get well', right?'

"No, I'm here to say die slow; of course I'm here to say get well."

"Why are you kind all of a sudden? Before you were like-"

"-you, yeah, I know. I just came from Lee's room and he said something about your family being massacred."

"Keep out of my family's business."

"I understand what it feels like to lose your family, seeing them be massacred."

"I didn't actually see my clan while that happened, I was training."

"Oh." I looked down. 'I had it worse than him.'

'She had it worse than me.' Sasuke thought. "By who."

"My… bro…"

'I can see why she is mostly so quiet.'

"Do you want to learn more about my clan?"

"Sure, why not."

"Well, as you know, my clan can control all the elements. We are skilled with each element. My clan can do a lot more like read minds, see into the future or past, even erase one's memory. Each of us would have a certain special power. We will inherit it from either mom or from our grandmas. Only the woman's side inherits things. For my case, I inherited healing from my mother. My brother somehow got his own power; it was an abnormal level of chakra. That's how he was able to get them all. There was a legend where the spirit of a demon angel would live in one's body. They would rarely live in one's body though. The demon angel is able to take over whenever if the person is weak and/or can't control their selves. What else…"

"You don't have to explain more but, I just wanted to know, do you have the demon in you?"

"The demon will summon its self when the person turns 13. I'm still 12."

"So you don't know until you turn 12? When's that?"

"Do you have to know?"

"No…"

"Sore dewa! Get well soon."

I disappeared and in my spot was a crystal rose. Sasuke got up from bed and went over to pick it up. When he touched it, the rose melted into a message. The message said:

_If you must know, my birth is today, June 7th. Please, get well soon. Whistle or something if you need me, I'll only be a block away._

Sasuke smirked and let the message dissolve on the ground. I climbed back in bed and went to sleep.

**So, what do you think? I know, Aoi all of a sudden is being nice and Sasuke is a bit OOC. Anyways, I'm glad you like this story and my other ones too. I think I'll end My Life Is Tougher Than You Think a bit early because it isn't all that interesting to you and me.**

**Emi ♠ ♥ ♦ ♣**


End file.
